


Raamuit

by books_are_painkillers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Making Up, Steve is a therapist, established relationship - kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_are_painkillers/pseuds/books_are_painkillers
Summary: Tony, Steve and Natasha come back from a mission and Natasha storms off to start a fight with Clint. Steve tries to sort things out.Based on my brain thinking "What if Natasha would storm off and go straight to Clint's room, knowing the code and leaving the other Avengers in front of it?" at 2am in the morning.





	Raamuit

„Natasha?“, Steve asked carefully. The Avengers had just come back from a mission. It had been small, just Steve, Tony and Natasha. And for some reason Steve couldn't quite figure out, Natasha had become angry during the debriefing. And now she was running down a corridor of the Helicarrier, Steve and Tony following behind her. 

She stopped at a door, punching the code into the door and disappearing behind it without acknowledging their presence. 

“That's not Natasha's room”, Steve said slowly. “No?”, Tony asked. “Then whose is it?” Steve shrugged. He stopped an agent that was walking down the corridor. “Excuse me? Do you know whose room this is?”, he asked and pointed to the door Natasha had disappeared behind. 

The agent gave him a weird look, but turned to look at the door. “I believe that's Agent Barton's room, sir”, she said. “Thank you, agent”, Steve answered and the agent nodded and continued her way down the corridor.

As soon as she disappeared behind a corner, Tony turned to Steve. “Sooo”, he said. “She stormed off because she missed her boyfriend? They're totally doing it right now” “Tony”, Steve said a little pained. “I know I know, none of my business. Still! Have you seen the way they look at each other? During the last movie night we had --”

Tony was interrupted by Barton coming around the corner. He threw Steve and Tony a look and entered the access code to his room. “Anything I can help you guys with?”, he asked.

“Nah, we're fine”, Tony answered. Barton nodded once and entered his room, closing the door behind him. They could hear his surprised “Natasha, what --”, before a loud noise that sounded suspiciously like something – or rather somebody – heavy being thrown against the door interrupted him. 

“ I assume our work here is done and my theory is proven to be right”, Tony said. Steve winced and just gestured for them to leave. They turned, but were stopped by Clint exclaiming “What?”. Tony turned back immediately. “Natasha, I didn't – I would never –-” He was interrupted by Natasha, but she spoke too low for them to understand what she was saying. “What? God, no! I promise, Natasha – I swear to god –- OW!” The door opened just a bit. “I heard them, okay, that was the first thing I heard after we landed”, she hissed, loud enough for Tony and Steve to understand her. 

“Natasha, why would I do this? And even if it was true, why would you even care about it? It's not like you ca--” He was once again interrupted by a loud thump. Then Natasha stormed out of the room, brushing past Steve and disappearing just as fast as she had appeared in the corridor. 

The door opened again and Clint stepped out of the door. He was faced with Steve and Tony looking at him with very interested looks. “What?”, he snapped. 

Tony stepped back and put his hands up. “Calm down, dude. We were just making sure that you wouldn't kill each other. You know what they say about black widows, they devour their mates after--” “Zip it”, Clint said and left. 

“So what was that about?”, Tony asked. “No idea”, Steve answered. “And none of our business” “Right”, Tony said slowly. “I'll go home now. If you need anything or find out what happened, just call me.” And with that, he left as well. Steve stood there, confused. 

*************

When Steve entered the cafeteria the next morning, he could feel the tension thick in the air. Frowning, he looked around. Everything seemed to be normal, just way too quiet. Nobody was speaking loud, but everybody was whispering. Natasha and Clint sat at the opposite sides of the room, both had food in front of them but neither of them had touched it. They were staring at each other with a glare that would have made anybody else run for their lives. 

Steve got his breakfast and took a seat right between the two of them, focussing their stares on him. He stared back at Clint until he started eating his food, then turned to face Natasha, who had vanished, her plate empty. 

That's how it was going for an entire week now. He would come to the cafeteria to see the two of them trying to stare each other down, then sat down between them and stared Barton down, and when he'd won, Romanoff was gone. 

So one evening, he found himself in front of Clint's door. When he opened, Steve just pulled him out of the room and closed the door. “You're coming with me”, he announced and made his way to the gym he knew Natasha was training in. 

When Clint realised where they were headed, he tried to free himself from Steve's grip, but Steve didn't let go. He pulled him all the way to the gym and closed the door behind the two of them, locking it after he checked that nobody except for Natasha was there. 

“Sit”, he ordered Clint and pointed to the bench on the wall closest to Natasha. When Clint didn't respond immediately, he stared at him with a look he hoped was a warning. At last, Clint followed the order and sat down. 

Steve turned to Natasha. “You, too. Sit down” Natasha threw him a look and continued punching the punching bag. Steve stepped closer. Natasha just shot him a warning and threatening look. “I'm not scared of you”, Steve announced. “You should be”, Clint mumbled. “Sit!”, Steve repeated, pointing to the bench. 

Natasha looked at him, more annoyed than threatening, but obeyed at last, taking a seat at the opposite side of the bench. “So”, Steve said. “You are going to explain what has been going on. You're scaring everybody.” “Good”, Natasha answered. Clint didn't even react. 

“I've got all night”, Steve said, crossing his arms and staring at Natasha. She stared right back, her face a mask. “She thinks I fucked Agent Lee while you were god knows where”, Clint burst out. Steve startled while Natasha snorted. “First thing I heard when I stepped off that plane”, she answered when Steve shot her a questioning look.

“And who said that?”, Steve asked, not letting his unease with the topic show. “Dunno”, Natasha answered. “Junior Agents, don't know them” “Well what did they look like?”; Steve asked. “Maybe we can work with that.” “Blonde hair, both of them. Shield uniform” “Do you want to sort this out or not?”, Steve asked calmly. “Because if you do, you should start being a little bit more cooperative now” 

“Seriously, Natasha?”, Clint suddenly said. “You put the word of some SHIELD agents you don't even know over mine? That's sad” Natasha turned her head and glared at them, saying nothing. “Du kannst mich mal”, she says and gets up. Steve was by her side with two long strides, pressing her down onto the bench again. “Both of you, stay. Until this is sorted out, nobody will leave. And just for the record, I do speak a little German. I fought a war against them.”

“So”, Steve said. “Natasha, you heard two female agents talking about Agent Lee, who allegedly slept with Clint. Clint, you're denying that” “Yes!”, Clint answered, sounding upset. “Why would I sleep with her?” “Why did you say that I wouldn't care about it anyway?”, Natasha asked, sounding defeated. Clint looked at her in disbelief. “Because this”, he pointed at the two of them “This has always been about fucking. You made that very clear! So what if I fuck somebody else? It's just sex, right?” “Fuck you”, Natasha said. “What? Am I wrong? What do you want from me, Natasha?”, Clint said sharply. “This has never been just about sex”, Natasha said coldly. “I thought you knew that. But apparently, I was wrong. And since you seem to care so little, you must excuse me now. I'm going to go find some Junior Agent and screw them into tomorrow.” And with that, she left.

Steve and Clint stared at her as she left. When the door fell closed behind her, Clint said “Right”, and scratched his head. “Is she right?”, Steve asked, breaking the silence. “Of course not”, Clint said, shocked. “Of course it never was just about sex. God, I care more about her than I care about myself! I could never do such a thing to her” “Then go tell her that!”, Steve urged. Clint shot him a funny look. “Right. Because she wouldn't just bolt if I told her what I felt” “Well, it's still better than her sleeping with her coworkers, right?” Clint snorted at that. “You know what I mean”, Steve tried again. Clint just shrugged. 

“Just go!”, Steve repeated. “What do you have to loose?” Clint shot him an unbelieving look at that. “I don't know, man. Just more than a decade of partner- and friendship and about six years of something with the best goddamn sex I've ever had!” Steve tried not to blush at the last comment. “Go!”, he said sharply and motioned at the door, stepping towards Clint. Clint put his hands up and went to the door. “Fine, man. But whatever's gonna happen, it's on you.” 

*************

When Steve arrived in the Cafeteria the next morning, he could hear the people talk before entering. First thing he saw was Clint and Natasha sitting together, eating their breakfast. He smiled at Clint, who nodded once and turned back to Natasha, listening to her and focussing on whatever she was telling.

**Author's Note:**

> "Du kannst mich mal" is German for "Go fuck yourself"
> 
> The title is the title of a Dutch song by Dave Budha I listened to on repeat while beta-ing this, and because I'm incredibly bad with titles I thought why not. It means "Out of the window". 
> 
> Like I said in the summary, just something my brain came up with in the middle of the night.


End file.
